l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Siveris Smythe (pacdidj)
RETIRED AT LEVEL 5 - PUBLIC Retirement post here. Fluff Background *What he's telling folks at The Hanged Man *What he's not telling anybody ALERT Hooks Siveris has a grudge against the Glasstons. He will likely jump into any situation they are involved in out of curiosity if nothing else, or if possible the chance to take them down a peg. Kicker Siveris needs money. Lots of money, if he is to accomplish his ends. The kind of money that only the founding families of Daunton currently possess. Any paying job, especially one that pays well, is all the kicker he needs. Appearance and Personality Age: 52 Gender: Male Height: 3'5" Weight: 52 lb. Alignment: Evil Personality: Flattering and obsequiously polite to those in a position to help him, but cold, cruel, and sarcastic to underlings and those who cross him. Math Basic Attacks Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light vision Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 con) Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +5 vs. Illusion Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (5 race) Ability scores Racial abilities * +2 INT and CHA * Speed 5 * Languages: Allarian, Eladrin * +2 Arcana and Stealth * Reactive Stealth: Make a stealth check with any cover or concealment during initiative * Fade Away encounter power * Fey Origin * Trickster's Cunning: +5 to save vs. illusions * Master Trickster: use Ghost Sound as an encounter power Class features * Arcane Empowerment: Empower a magic item once per day, and once for each milestone, using either Impart Energy or Augment Energy ** Impart Energy: Recharge a daily magic item. Items can't be recharged more than once per day. ** Augment Energy: The item's wielder can use a free action after making an attack roll to spend the energy and gain a +2 bonus to that attack roll. * Arcane Rejuvenation: Whenever an ally uses a daily magic item power they gain 7 temporary hitpoints (1/2 level + INT mod) * Healing Infusion: Create 2 infusions during extended rests that last until the next extended rest. Use related powers 2/encounter. * Ritual Casting: Substituted for the Master Mixer feat. Feats * Ritual Casting '- Master Mixer' - Can master and use alchemical formulas of my level +3 or lower. * Level 1 - Shadow Initiate - Multi-class Assassin. Gain training in stealth. Use Assassin's shroud power 2/encounter. Wield Assassin implements. * Level 2 - Venom Hand Assassin - after a rest, choose one weapon. The next attack with that weapon deals 1d8 extra poison damage on a hit. On a miss the extra damage is lost. * Level 4 - Venom Hand Master - My attacks ignore poison resistance and immunity. * Level 5 Expertise Feat - Crossbow Expertise - '''I gain a +1 feat bonus to weapon attack rolls that I make with a crossbow. This bonus increases to +2 at 11th level and +3 at 21st level. Also, I ignore partial cover and superior cover with weapon attacks you make with a crossbow. '''Background Benefit *'Occupation: Merchant' - Bluff class skill Siveris' years as an apothecary gave him plenty of experience haggling, and exaggerating about the effects of his products. Skills and Languages Languages: Allarian, Elven Powers Power Attack Bonuses 'Equipment' Total weight: 58 lbs Carrying capacity: normal load up to 80 lb. Heavy load up to 160 lb. Drag up to 400 lb. Tracking 'Wish List' 'Combat Stats' sblock=statblockCOLOR=DarkOliveGreenBSiveris Smythe/B/COLOR - Level 5 Gnome Artificer (assassin) URLhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC%3ASiveris_Smythe_%28pacdidj%29[/URL] BConditions:/B none BPassive Perception:/B 15, BPassive Insight:/B 15, BInit:/B +3 BAC:/B 20, BFort:/B 15, BReflex:/B 18, BWill:/B 17 BSpeed:/B 5 BHP:/B 45/45, BBloodied:/B 22, BSurge Value:/B 11, BSurges left:/B 7/7 BAction Points:/B 1, BSecond Wind:/B not used, BMilestones: /B :bmelee:Basic Atk: Dagger +4 vs AC, 1d4-1 dmg :branged:Ranged Basic Atk: Poisoned Hand Crossbow +1: +7 vs. AC, 1d6+2 dmg, Range 10/20 (bolts: 70) BUPowers-/U/B COLOR=GreenMagic Weapon, Aggravating Force, Assassin's Shroud/COLOR COLOR=redFade Away, Ghost Sound, Healing Infusion, Healing Infusion, Halo of Thorns, Shocking Feedback/COLOR COLOR=grayCaustic Rampart, Restorative Infusion, Corrosive Sigil/COLOR COLOR=orangeAddergrease Leather Armor, Poisoned Hand Crossbow, Bloodstinger Poison x 3, Woundpatch x 3, Antivenom x 1, Slow Step Oil x 1, Ghoststrike Oil x1/COLOR UBCombat notes:/B/U hand crossbow currently has bonus poison damage from venom hand assassin feat/sblock 'Treasure' * Added Poisoned Hand Crossbow +1 (parcel level +1) * Added Healer's Brooch +1 (parcel level +0) * Added Addergrease Leather Armor +1 (parcel level -1) Money *+680gp starting gold *-120 bought bloodstinger poison formula *-120 bought slow-step oil formula *-120 bought woundpatch formula *-70 bought antivenom formula *-15 bought adventurer's kit *-90 made 3 uses of level 3 bloodstinger poison *-30 made 1 use of level 3 slow-step oil *-90 made 3 woundpatches *-20 made 1 antivenom *-1 bought dagger *-4 bought 80 crossbow bolts *+256 gp from the Invasion of Baskrant, awarded here *+1,050 time gp from Invasion of Baskrant *+750 gp awarded here *-500 gp bought ghoststrike oil formula *-30 gp made level 3 bloodstinger poison *-30 made woundpatch *-30 made level 3 ghoststrike oil 1,466 gp remaining XP *Starting xp: 3,750 *876 time xp from Invasion of Baskrant *360 xp awarded here *850 xp awarded here Total XP: 5,836 Changes Status Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval by renau1g: 'Approval 2' Approval by horticulture Status Character approved. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Characters